


Heartless

by sparrowsister18



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan Theories, Cursed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, F/M, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Storybrooke, post 4x08, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsister18/pseuds/sparrowsister18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OUAT Post 4x08. Speculations on what could happen...what I want to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> Emma and Belle rush to Gold's shop during the aftermath of the Shattered sight curse.

"We won, we actually won" Emma thought to herself as she watched Anna and Elsa's teary-eyed reunion. It was all Emma could do to keep herself from grinning wide as her new friend reunited with the sister she loves so dearly. The Charmings came up as excited as could be, throwing their arms around Emma in congratulations. Even Regina walked over to join the celebration, hands firmly set in her coat pockets with Robin Hood caressing her back. All of Storybrooke seemed to rejoice knowing the curse was broken and happy endings were indeed still possible. All, except, two people that is.

"Emma!" the sound of a thick female accent rang in the Savior's ears as she turned to see Belle, running towards her. "Emma! Oh good, I found you." The beautiful bookworm seemed concerned rather than excited as she rushed to Emma's side.

"What is it, Belle? What's wrong?"

"It's Rumple. I haven't seen him in hours.." The concerned deepened in her eyes, a mixture of fear and hopelessness filling her blue eyes.

"I'm sure he's fine," Emma said with a smile, right before realizing..Killian..she hadn't seen HIM in just as long. With all the excitement it was hard to remember where that pirate went off. "You know..I haven't seen Hook in a bit either..how about we look together." Emma swallowed hard as she realized what unfortunate circumstances the pair of century-old men could be in if they were in fact together. No matter how much Killian changed she knew that both Gold and Killian harbored unfinished vengeance for the other.

"Thank you.." the two began to walk away from the still celebratory scene, "..you should know.." Emma looked over in wonder, "I couldn't get my key to work at the shop. I thought it was just jammed like it does sometimes, but now I'm not so sure.." Slowly Emma's eyelids fell down in worry, but still offering a face of focus for Belle. 

As the two approached the pawn shop from the back entrance, Emma's heart dropped.

.............................................................  
"Just do it already, crocodile!" Killian spat. His wrists were strung above him, hook and brace absent from his left wrist with a metal cuff in its place. He swung forwards hopelessly trying to break free, nothing budged.

"Oh dearie, I have been waiting to watch this for centuries. No greater joy comes to me than your face in utter despair." Gold chuckled with a smirk, tightening his grip on the bright red heart in his hand. Killian screamed in agony, restraints flailing about in response. "I plan to make this last as long as I can."

"What good does it do you?!" Killian screamed choking over his own words. "You need me dead, just get on with it! Do it, you coward!" The last words came out so quickly and forced, it echoed throughout the backroom of Gold's pawn shop. Killian, chained to the top of a wardrobe, felt tears burn in the back of his throat. Emma was out there, celebrating and happy as he stood here broken apart, staring into his imminent death.

"How about a little squeeze, Captain?” Gold chuckled as he tightened his grip once again, leaving Killian dangling in pain as his cry rang out once again. “I need you alive just long enough for a certain someone to come to your hopeless aid.” Kilian’s eyes shot up, a motion forced in pain. Emma.

“Leave her out of this!” His movements were stronger than ever as he fought back. That’s when it occurred to him. The crocodile wasn’t keeping him alive for simple recreation, he needed something more than his heart...he needed his heart as it was before Gold was the Dark One. “What are you going to do to her, crocodile?!” Gold grinned.

“Just persuade you to be the man you truly are..a vengeful pirate.” Killian swung once more, hopelessly. “Don’t try anything, dearie. It’s just a matter of time now.” Reluctantly, he obeyed as the crocodile began tightening his grip one more time. Killian’s cry echoed louder than ever.

.............................................................

Killian. It had to be. The scream was Killian’s, which meant he was in trouble. “Belle, do you have your keys?” Emma struggled to force her words out as she swallowed back tears.

“Right here...was that a-” Emma nodded before Belle could finish, hearing it out loud was too difficult. Belle inserted the key into the door and nothing happened. “That’s strange. It’s like it’s stuck in the lock.”

“Or it’s being kept shut.” The tone in the savior’s voice shook with a mixture of fear and anger. “Belle, I’m sorry but I have to open this door.” With her eyes closed, Emma began to focus on the lock. Remembering it was about what she wanted, she pictured the door swinging open.

SWOOSH.

The door flew open as Emma looked at Belle. “Belle, maybe you should stay here...I’m not certain we are about to find the happiest of circumstances in here.” Belle’s face had gone pale with the thought.

“I know.” She said softly. “But I have to stop him. He’s come too far.”  
“Then let’s go.” Emma and Belle stepped into the back room where a living area was situated. From inside, Emma could hear the pirate’s scruffy voice. Something was different, his voice was empty as if there was no life left in his tone. Though the words he spoke were inaudible as the pair walked into the shop, she knew something was wrong.

.............................................................

"Do what you want with me, Gold, just don't hurt Emma!" Killian's plea came out in a bitter tone, the pain in his expression and lack of energy in his voice only brought Mr. Gold fulfillment. 

“GOLD!” Killian’s eyes widened at the sound of her voice. Emma. Gold only widened his smile. Within seconds, Emma Swan was running into the backroom of the shop, fuming with determination.

“Swan, you have to get out of here.” Killian leaned forward, attempting to meet her eyes, but struggling to hold his head up, as he continued to slouch in pain. Emma stared at him for a moment. This was supposed to be her survivor. It was then that she looked at Gold’s hand, holding in his hand, a illuminated red heart. 

“Hand it over, Gold.” Emma’s voice shook just a bit as she stared down the man holding Hook’s heart. “You don’t want to do this.”

“Miss Swan, you have no idea how MUCH I want to do this.” Gold’s voice harbored deep bitterness with a relentless underlying determination. Emma glared at him, anger bubbling within her. “It’s a shame I have to restrain you as well, but it appears that there is no other way.” His hand flew out in from of him, sending Emma in the air just before she hit the bookshelf behind her, rendering her unconscious.

“SWAN!” Killian’s voice erupted. Tears filled his eyes just before anger set in. “LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!” He pulled his wrists harder than ever, hopelessly trying to free himself.

“There’s the pirate fighting back.” Gold sneered with a grin. Emma began to come to, reaching her hand to the back of her head. “Now shall we resurrect the true pirate?” Killian continued to fight his restraints. Emma attempted to stand just as Belle entered the room.

“Rumple.” Her voice was quiet, and saddened. Gold’s entire composure changed. His face paled, eyes widening as he faced his wife. “Rumple…you are better than this.” She practically whispered in her sadness.

“Belle I-“

“No. I don’t want to know. I want you to let him go, to give him his heart back, and to leave.” She paused, eyes heavy slowly pulling the dagger in front of her. “I command you to.” He simply stood, staring sadly.

“It’s a fake.” Emma was standing now, hand still on her head as she audibly came to the realization. “Belle, that dagger is a fake. He’s been lying to you, about a lot of things.” Belle’s eyes filled with tears as Rumple’s eyes dropped. 

“Please don’t do this, Rumple.” Belle pleaded through her quiet sobs. “Please.” Emma had made her way to Killian as Gold and Belle shared their moment. Looking at his wrists above them she slowly found herself looking back at him.

“I’m sure I’ve been in worst places, love.” His made a half-hearted smile through his pained tone. Emma furrowed her brow and held back tears. Looking back at the chains, she closed her eyes and lowered her head. Her hands directed towards the restraints and her face tightened in focus. 

*CLING* The restraints fell open, Killian stumbling along with them. Emma caught him at his right side, drinking him in with concerned eyes.

“Emma I am so-” She held her hand up, stopping him. 

“Not now. We need to get you out of here.” Still leaning on her, Killian began straightening up to the best of his ability. Emma stared straight at Gold now, Belle still sobbing beside him. “Give it back now, Gold. No more of this.” Without a glance to them, he loosened his grip on the heart. 

Killian struggled to lift his head but felt a hand reach inside him once more as Gold returned his heart. Wincing slightly, Killian began to pull away from Emma before she grabbed him by the waist, reeling him in once more. Looking up as his crocodile removed his hand, they locked eyes. Bitterness and anger tensed between their gazes, the lingering sense of ending never quite making its way into reality. Emma pulled him away, looking at him once again.

“Come on, Killian. We need to take you back to Granny’s.” Without another glance at the other, the two couples parted, neither one staying the same as they were earlier that day.


End file.
